Unrealized Love
by nytheprincess
Summary: A new shengongwu reveals itself...the user can use it to find out secrets about someone...it will change the lives of two people forever...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The mirror of secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters and I ain't ever gonna.

Note: This takes place before Omi becomes evil (he isn't going to be evil in my story). I don't really know who has what shen-gong-wu, but I'll just make it up.

(&&&)

"Rai!" Kimiko shouted as she climbed onto Dojo "Hurry up! We need to get the new shen-gong-wu!"

"Coming." Rai sleepily climbed onto Dojo "Don't rush me. It's 3 in the morning."

"You should have gotten used to this by now." Omi lectured as Dojo started to fly into the air "But it can only be expected, seeing as you were the last to become a Xiaolin apprentice."

Dojo screeched to a stop in the air. "OMI!" Dojo glared at Omi with fire in his eyes "WILL YOU JUST LET GO OF IT ALREADY! HE DOESN'T NEED TO BE REMINDED OF WHAT HE DID!" Dojo calmed down a little "I know that you're trying to make him do better, but you can't deep on bringing that up for the rest of his life!"

"Sorry."

Dojo started flying again and Raimundo yawned.

"What shen-gong-wu activated this time?" Raimundo asked, trying not to fall asleep.

"The mirror of secrets." Clay said opening the ancient scroll "It tells you a secret that you want to know about any person you choose. I pretty sure if ya' looked in fer' a secret about Kimiko, it would say that she had a crush on Raimundo!"

Everyone except for Kim and Rai began laughing hysterically.

"I DO NOT like that-that," Kimiko pointed at Raimundo "That THING!"

"Same here." Raimundo said, making everyone laugh even harder.

"Yeah right!" Dojo was clearly struggling to keep on course "She _kissed _you! Doesn't that _tell _you anything?"

"I had just come back from the Heylin side!" Rai protested "And she kissed me _on the cheek_! You people are so romance orientated!"

"I am very sure she just used your coming back from the Heylin side as an excuse." Omi said in his oh-so-smart way.

"I DID NOT!" Kimiko yelled at the top of her lungs "WHY MUST YOU ALL BE SO BRAINLESS!"

"Right." Dojo landed softly on the ground "We're here."

The Xiaolin Dragons looked at their surroundings. They were in a flat grass field, so they would have to search carefully for the mirror.

"Oh great." Clay groaned "This'll be worse then trying to find a needle in a haystack. A really BIG haystack."

Dojo sniffed around. "Hm…it's there!" He pointed to a spot in the field and the mirror glinted "Get it!"

Omi ran up to the mirror and grabbed but at the same time, someone else grabbed it as well.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown!"

Jack smirked "Whadda' you wager?"

"My monkey staff for your mantis flip coin! The challenge is, who can get across the grass field the fastest!"

"Accept!" Wuya growled to Jack.

"I know you old hag!" Jack shot back at Wuya "I accept!"

The grassy field was lifted off the ground, the edges were beginning to crumble very quickly and the sky was shooting out lightning bolts that speeded up the crumbling even more.

"GONG-YI-TAM-PI!"

"Mantis flip coin!" Jack started jumping and trying to dodge the thunder bolts.

"Monkey staff!" Omi scurried and began to catch up with Jack.

"AH!" Jack let out his girlish scream as he narrowly dodged a thunder bolt "Hey! What's the deal? None of the bolts are going after Omi!"

"Lightning bolts always hit the higher object, Jack. You are jumping into the air, and I am not."

"What! NO FAIR!" Jack whined in mid-air "That isn't fair at-" One of the lightning bolts hit Jack and he got knocked out.

"Ha-HA!" Omi finally reached the end of the field and everything returned to normal "I have won!"

"Only cause Jack got hit by lightning." Raimundo scoffed.

"Well since you think you are so smart, you hold the shen-gong-wu, smarty-shorts!" Omi shoved the wu into Raimundo's arms.

"Its smarty pants, Omi." Rai rolled his eyes "And what's the point of holding these lightweight wu? They're not that much of a hassle!"

"Get on." Dojo said feeling extremely annoyed.

The four warriors got onto Dojo's back and he flew into the air.

"Who wants to be the first one to use the new shen-gong-wu?" Raimundo held up the mirror of secrets for everyone to see.

"NO ONE!" Kimiko growled, her teeth getting all vampire-like but then calmed down a little bit "Besides, we should ask Master Fung first."

"You 'fraid that someone'll figure out yer' secret?" Clay chuckled.

"In your dreams…" Kimiko mumbled.

(&&&)

AN: You won't believe how long that took me. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The story of the mirror

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I wish I did though.

(&&&)

Dojo landed softly on the ground. "Home sweet home!"

"Master Fung! Master Fung!" Omi chirruped running up to Master Fung "I won it!"

"Very good, young apprentice." Said Master Fung.

"Can we try out the mirror of secrets, Master Fung?" Rai asked waving the mirror of secrets in his hand.

"After you hear this story." Master Fung motioned for the warriors to sit down.

"I'll just go eat something while you guys listen to fairy tales." Dojo slithered away before anyone could say anything.

"Anyway," Master Fung began "It was about 1500 years ago, there lived a young girl by the name of Vivian. She despised her family and wished to be away from them forever."

"Why did she hate her family so much?" Kimiko asked, a glimmer of curiosity in her eyes.

"Her family was forcing her to marry Dashi."

"DASHI!" The four Xiaolin warriors shouted in amazement.

"Yes. Vivian and Dashi absolutely despised each other, but Vivian's parents wanted her to have the status. One day Vivian begged to Dashi for a way to make her disappear forever, but still be living; or at least to a certain extent anyway. Dashi thought about it and suddenly had an idea. He went into his house and grabbed an ordinary mirror. He brought forth powerful magic and trapped her inside the mirror. Her soul resides in the mirror to this very day."

Rai gawked at the mirror in his hand. "He put her in a mirror?" Rai had a look of sheer terror on his face "But…why a mirror? There's already a reversing mirror, so why did he want another mirror shen-gong-wu? And why did it have to reveal secrets?"

"Slow down, young warrior." Master Fung smiled "He put Vivian in a mirror because she always carried a mirror around with her to make sure she always had a clean face."

"Talk about vain!" Kimiko laughed.

"Yo' girl, you aren't exactly miss modesty either!" Rai grinned fiendishly.

"Shut up."

"Continuing with Raimundo's questions," interrupted Master Fung "The mirror reveals secrets, because Vivian gossiped a lot. There wasn't much to do in those days for women. But I warn you, the mirror won't always tell you what you want to know, it often speaks in riddles. The more you want to know a secret, the more confusing the riddle will be. Only ones who can control their emotions can use the mirror to its full potential. Although if you are good at solving riddles, it could be quite useful."

"I'm sorry Master Fung," said Clay "But none of us seems like riddle solvin' material."

"I can solve any riddle!" Omi yelled happily.

"For now," Master Fung took the shen-gong-wu from Raimundo "These will go in the vault."

"But-" Raimundo started.

"You may use the mirror of secrets whenever you wish, but for now you should rest. It is still very early."

_I have to keep that mirror away from the boys!_ Kimiko thought _I don't need them finding **anything** out._

The warriors left to there rooms and fell into dreamless sleeps. Well…all but one.

_(enter dream)_

_Kimiko was standing on a balcony, look out onto the horizon. Raimundo stepped out, wrapping his arms around her._

"_Isn't this great honey?" Raimundo said, his forest green eyes twinkling._

"_It's amazing." Kimiko turned around, still in Rai's arms" The view is nice too."_

_Rai laughed. A heavenly, angel like, laugh. And then they kissed._

_(end of dream)_

Kimiko woke from her dream. The sun was just barely beginning to rise, and it was still a few hours before training started. She gripped her blanket till her knuckles turned white.

"I-I…think…I'm in love….with Rai…" She whispered.

(&&&)

AN: Yippy! Cliff-hanger! I'll try to get the next chapter posted faster this time, now that there's no school for a week!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rai is in VERY hot water

Disclaimer: Your turn Katnappe!

Katnappe: nwodwohS niloaiX nwo t'nseod yN. (Ny doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown)

Ny: Darn them evil spirits!

Katnappe: sdrawkcab gniklat ekil tsuj I. (I just like talking backwards)

Ny: -groan-

(&&&)

_Kimiko sat in a black void, her jet black hair flowing down her back._

Raimundo opened his eyes, blinking in confusion.

"What the heck was that about?" He whispered to himself "That was the most random, pointless, and off topic dream, I have _ever_ had."

"Time to start another joyous day!" came the all-familiar voice of Omi as he hopped into Raimundo's room-cubicle…thing "Down and eve you tired face."

"That wasn't even close." Raimundo groaned as he pulled on his monk robes (he had fallen asleep in his boxers the night before) and stepped out with Omi to the dining table. He grabbed his bowl of Cocoa Puffs and felt someone staring at him. He looked around to find that Kimiko was the perpetrator "What are you looking at?"

"N-nothing." Kimiko said in a nervous voice.

"Mph." the Brazilian grunted while shoving the cocoa puffs down his throat and threw the empty bowl onto the table "Done." He mumbled and began to walk towards the vault. He tiptoed down the stars and took the Mirror of Secrets out of its slot " Mirror of Secrets." He whispered softly.

Meanwhile, Kimiko was wondering what in the world Rai was doing. _If he even _touches _the Mirror of Secrets, I'll boil his body in hot oil and put his head on a pike. _ She thought to herself as she nibbled on a waffle.

Rai's eyes widen as clouds began to swirl around in the mirror. After a while, the clouds began to form words.

_**Who do you wish to know a secret about?**_

"Kimiko Toho." the clouds started swirling again and Raimundo started feeling sick. "Please?" he added in his confusion.

**_Kimiko's feelings are similar to yours, but only hers has been discovered._**

_Feelings? What feelings? Oh god…she likes me! Oh maybe its more than that…no! Bad thoughts! Kimiko is your best friend, not girlfriend! _Rai heard someone walking down the stairs _Oh crap!_ Kimiko stepped into view.

"Rai?" Kimiko saw the mirror in his hand in the dim light "What did you do!" a growl escaped her throat "WHO'S SECRET DID YOU LOOK AT!"

"I, um…" Rai thought of lying, but that would only get him in more trouble "Yours…"

"WHAT DID IT SAY!"

"Something about…feelings. I didn't really understand it." well, it was sort of telling the truth "I'm a guy, can you blame me?"

"TELL THE TRUTH YOU MONGREL!" Kim gripped onto his robes and had no intention of letting go.

"I…don't know what the truth is." Rai said truthfully "It was talking about _your_ feelings."

Kim's grip loosened slightly "Whatever." keeping one hand tightly on his robes she snatched the mirror and placed it in its slot "Now, what to do with the rebel?"

_Holy…that _menina _is going to kill me! What am I going to do?_ Without thinking Rai forced his lips onto Kimiko's. He felt Kimiko kissing back and realized what was happening. He slowly pulled away. Rai saw the look of shock on her face-and ran for dear life.

"GET BACK HERE, _HENTAI!"_ Rai heard her yell as soon as he stepped out of the vault.

"Raimundo?" Clay stepped up to Rai "What did you do now?"

"I'm very sure that Kimiko will be glad to tell you the story while I'm gone!" Rai used his wind powers to fly into the air and _anywhere_ but the temple.

"Where is he!" Kimiko stepped out of the vault, her eyes flaring in anger "I'm going to burn his body until the ashes have withered to nothingness!"

"Calm down, Kimiko!" Clay took a fan out of his hat and fanned Kimiko with it "Now tell me what happened."

-Later-

"He WHAT!"

"He kissed me, and then ran off." Kimiko sighed.

"That little jerk! Wonder where he went?"

"I think I know…"

-Raimundo-

_I can't believe I did that! Stupid, stupid, stupid! You stole her first kiss! _Raimundo scolded himself_ I should have never looked that mirror. _He was sitting on a rock in front of a medium sized lake. He always went here when life at the temple was too much or just to think. _The problem is…she likes me-or something more…BAD THOUGHTS! And I **think **like her. Ay. This is too much for any teenager to handle._ Rai heard footsteps.

"Who's there!" He stood up and whirled around…to see Kimiko.

"I knew that I'd find you here." Kimiko smirked "You ALWAYS go here."

"Right." Rai cocked an eyebrow "You know this…how?"

"Um…" She drifted off but then regained her composure "Let's get back to the temple!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him away from his rock-chair.

-Later-

"So you forgive me?" Rai pouted and gave Kimiko his puppy dog eyes.

"Sure I do." Kimiko smiled "I was angry and you weren't thinking. Just don't do it again, or I'll make sure you never become a father."

"There you two are!" Dojo slithered up to the two monks "I've just located a new shen-gong-wu!"

(&&&)

AN: FINALLY! I've been having major writers block lately. And I've also been working on a XS/ Danny Phantom crossover. I need ideas people! And I'm not sure what the new shen-gong-wu is going to be! HELP!


End file.
